Dark Pit
Dark Pit is Masahiro Sakurai's edgy OC from his own Kid Icarus fanfiction, Uprising, who is playable in Smash 4, kinda like Blade and Blue from Super Smash Flash. He's like Pit but he has unlimited flight and doesn't need any goddesses to serve CUZ HE DUZINT PLAY BY DA RULEZ. He looks exactly like Pit but he's got a goffik color motif. He was created when Pit had to destroy the mirror of truth, which was planned out by Pandora. But little did Pandora know that DARK PIT DON'T SERV NO ON BUT HIMZELF and then he became Pit's rival, but he'll wont destroy Pit UNTIL HE KILLZ MEDUSA!!!!111! He's shown to be super powerful and shit, face-kicking the mini-boss guarding Medusa's castle. Also, he's got unlimited flight and has to save that wimpy Pit even though they're rivals and shit because Dark Pit and Pit are connected through some unexplained shit and if Pit dies, Dark Pit will die too, so Pit has to fight along Dark Pit's side and has to be best friends with Dark Pit and shit. Shit. I keep saying shit. That's what Dark Pit does to you. Shit shit shit shit shit. Original Character. DO NOT STEAL. Reception Dark Pit is considered by most to be the worst newcomer to Smash 4, nay, the Super Smash Bros series as a whole. Yes, worse than Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Bowser Jr. Almost everyone hates him due to being nothing more than a promoted palette swap who most likely only made it in because he was created by Sakurai, not to mention being the third Kid Icarus character. Even most of the people who played Kid Icarus Uprising admit he was the worst part of the game. (Maybe that's why everyone likes the Aurum arc so much). As for supporters, well, I guess Sakurai likes him. On the board, his supporters (and possibly the only supporters out of anyone) include NintendoIsBeast, Taojaz, ScoutShellby, Patwhit01,ChibiDialga Hazel_Ninja, and MidniteZorua. After being leaked, Dark Pit did have defenders, mind you, who pointed out that Dark Pit was holding the Dark Pit Staff in his render, which could mean that he has an original moveset. In fact, he could actually be a very unique and fun character. He could be the best character in the game-oh wait, never mind, he's just a Pit clone. But for some reason he has Zelda's final smash. He still does have a few defenders, who insist that his detractors haven't played Kid Icarus Uprising, even though many of his "haters" have. Another argument for his inclusion is his personality, because that scowl of his will seriously impact his playstyle. Sakurais Fanfic that made Dark Pit So one day, Pit went to the Zelda universe and he was at the place were link fights Dark Link. So for Pit, he had to fight Dark Pit. But Dark Pit was too edgy to fight a mere weakling like Pit. So Dark Pit said "psssh, nothin personnel keiiiiid...." and then flew off. Several goddesses wanted him to be their angel slave but DARK PIT DON PLAY BY DA RULZ so he flies solo. Also he has unlimited power of flight, is super powerful and he's edgy. ORIGINAL CHARACTER, DO NOT STEAL, AND ESPECIALLY DON'T SHOW OFF MY PICS ON DEVIANART OF HIM! Trivia * At this point, only apologists are denying bias. *He's most likely the reason that the Boxing Ring Lights didn't get in. As such, he has garnered a huge hatebase. * Unlike Dark Samus, Dark Pit is an exact clone of Pit, as seen when you have to play as him in Chapter 22 of Kid Icarus Uprising. Also unlike Dark Samus, Dark Pit is Sakurai's baby. * He's basically Shadow the Hedgehog as an angel. Hell, he even does the whole "You're the real faker!" routine. * Dark Pit's favorite video game is Brain Age, followed by EDGE. * The two people that actually wanted Dark Pit will frequently ask everyone else if he's really that bad. The proper answer is "yes, yes he is". * Contrary to popular belief, Dark Pit did take development time, just not as much as a full-blown original character like Mega Man. * ChibiDialga claims that "hess to sexy". * HerbertMcsomethin is jealous that he isn't as fine as Dark Pit. * Dark Pit is not a fucking pimp. He thinks that girls can't handle his edge. Not even Ryouko Matoi. * Sakurai has stated that the reason Dark Pit needed to be his own character instead of an alt is that it would have been strange to see Dark Pit using the Three Sacred Treasures, like how weird it would be if Alph used the Hocotate Ship, or if the Koopalings used Bowser Jr's paintbrush. BUT ONLY PIT CAN USE THE THREE SACRED TREASURES, AND THEY WERE DESTROYED! So Dark Pit has an excuse, unlike Alph... Says anyone who hasn't played Pikmin 3. Come on, people. At least do some research before trying to defend this. * People use the fact that he's supposed to be a parody of edgy dark mirror rival anti-heroes like Shadow the Hedgehog to defend the fact that he's playable (because personality apparently means something now), but in the translation to Smash he lost every single one of those qualities, meaning anyone who hasn't played Uprising (of which there are many, many people) and doesn't do extensive research on him would only see him as Pit's version of Shadow. * Despite being an in-universe clone of Pit, Dark Pit had a ton of potential to be unique. Despite this, Sakurai, his creator, felt he was better-suited for being a costume (and later a clone). * He is debatably the fifth-most important character in Uprising, under Pit, Palutena, Hades, and Viridi. Some say that he's below Medusa as well, but the only thing she really has going for her is seniority. * Did we mention he's edgy? * It looks like he is the last man standing * He partnered with Karl Marx, but they misspelled his title as Engel Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Stupid Motherfuckers Category:WAAA SAMURAI IS BIAS Category:Squidward Category:Newcomers Category:Clones Category:Weak, Pathetic Clones Category:FanFiction Category:Pucking Fimp Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Edgy Category:Annoying Little 6-Year Old Shits Who Won't Shut the Fuck Up and Keep Whining About How They Had Sex With Your Mother, Wow Kid, you're really fucking original. What's next, a "Your Mom" joke? Seriously, kid, just shut the fuck up. Really. Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:ChibiDialga's Harem Category:Unlockables Category:Characters with Awful Fanbases Category:Ganondorf Syndrome Sufferers Category:Rated Most Hated Category:Wants to have lots of sex with Dark Pit Category:Swordsmen Category:Not a Villain Category:Male Sluts Category:Transgender Category:Dark Characters Category:Cancer Category:Dark Types Category:Still better than Justin Bieber Category:Nintendo All-Stars Category:Alternate Versions of a Character Category:Unneeded Character Derivatives Category:Characters with Undeserved Hate Category:Characters with Awful Hatebases Category:Pedo bait Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Wow, that's a lot of categories Category:Pages with many categories Category:Literally Not Good Category:Literally Gay Category:What in the literal fuck is this shit Category:Heretical Demons Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed